Two Princes
by Queen of Blades
Summary: This is a What If kinda fic. What if it took a LONG time to find all the shards? What if Kagome was 22 and they were still looking? What if she had a boyfriend? WHAT IF SOMEONE ACTUALLY REVIEWED ONCE IN A WHILE? IT'S STILL UP IN THE AIR!!!
1. Chapter 1

The Two Princes  
  
This is a What If? kinda fic. I am going to ignore the fact that the shikon no tama was compleated, ect. This is on the basic principle that "What if it took a lot longer than expected to finish finding the shikon shards?". I don't know how old Kagome was when she began the quest, but at the start of my fic, she is 22. And they are still looking. 'thinking'"talking"  
  
  
disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
  
It was the same old argument again.  
"You're not going. You have to help me find the shards!"  
"I have to go, Inu. My boyfriend planned a special evening. He HATES when I say I have plans with my friends, and don't know what else to tell him. At least I'm out of school... He said he needs me there."  
"Feh! I need you... to get the shards, I mean."  
'Is that all I am to you? A way to get the shards? I wish you would need me for something else.' "fine, the hard way then. Osawari."  
'Why do I always make it hard on her? Why can't I for once let her go and save myself the agony?' "Fine, bitch, go ahead. Go run to your boyfriend! See if I care." 'Lucky guy. Did I really just think that? Am I really getting jealous of that S.O.B?'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was a romantic evening. Kyuketsuki and Kagome had been going out for 5 years now, and he knew how to make a night special. He had gone overboard tonight. A romantic resturaunt, flowers, a minstral, italion food (her fav!), and a tux. She wore this slinky black dress she had heard was fasionable in America. Along with a new hair style, it made her look stunning. 'I should dress like this more often!'  
He had not done anything like this since her birthday. She wondered if something was wrong. But he said nothing out of the ordinary throught the meal. He was rather cute when he laughed. She loved his smile, his laugh. 'But not as much as you love...''I REFUSE to finish that thought! How DARE I? Now I'm going to ruin the whole evening!' But she managed to push thoughts od a certain Hanyou out of her head for the rest of the evening.  
Afterwords, they went for a boat ride. A rather romantic boat ride. She wondered what this was about, but she said nothing. Halfway through the ride, he turned to her.  
"Kagome?"  
"Yes, Kyuketsuki?"  
He pulled out a small jewlery box. "Will you marry me?"  
Kagome was shocked. She had not been expecting this. She had not thought of marrige! The ring was breathtaking. She opened her mouth to say yes.  
"Ummm.... can I think about this for a little while? I'm not sure I'm ready... It's not you, I just... need some time."  
"Of course, Kagome. I understand compleatly. After I picked out the ring, it took me 3 weeks to get up my courage to buy it and ask you. I should not expect more from you. I will be waiting eagerly for your decision."  
"Thank you, Kyuketsuki."  
@~8~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha was waiting by the well the next morning. Kagome reeked of perfume when she came through. She had a dreamy look in her eyes.  
"Feh! You smell."  
"It's perfume from last night."  
"Feh. Let's go."  
"Inu, I...well... something happened last night..."  
"That's nice. Shards?"  
"I... Kyuketsuki... he..."  
"What? Did he hurt you?" There was an unusual amount of concern in his voice.  
"No! How could you ever.... Inuyasha! You seemed almost scared for me!"  
"Just because if you are hurt, you can't look for shards."  
"Oh. Is that all? At least Kyuketsuki cares about ME, not just the Shikon no Tama."  
"How do you know?"  
"He asked me to marry him last night."  
Inuyasha stiffened. He was shocked. Married? Kagome? To Kyuketsuki? This couldn't be happining to him! Why was he so jealous? Could it be that he wanted Kagome to be HIS mate?   
He finally managed to say something. "What did you say?"  
"I said I need some time to think about it. Not that you care. Being married won't effect my ability to find the shards."  
So there was still time! Time to... do what? 'Are you implying that you love this woman? If not, you should be happy for her and move on. So you must. So tell her already!'  
"Come on, let's go." And with that, he dragged her into the village.  
They met up with Miroku along the way through and to where there had been rumors of a demon with a shard. "Hey? What's the rush?"  
"Konichiwa, Miroku. I don't know. Inuyasha's been acting really weird. Oh! I almost forgot! Kyuketsuki preposed last night!" responded Kagome.  
"You two chat. I'll go ask the townspeople about this "monster" they saw. Stay here." broke in Inuyasha.  
"Whatever. So what did you say?"  
"I told him I had to think about it."  
"I can't belive it! Little Kagome, married!"  
"I know! I can't belive it either! But why do you suppose Inuyasha was actng so weird?"  
"Don't you know? He is just jealous of Kyuketsuki."  
"Jealous?"  
"Didn't you notice? The boy's mad about you! Everyone can tell, except perhaps him. And you, of course."  
"Miroku? Tell him I've gone back to my time. I... forgot to do something. I probably won't be back today. See ya!"  
'Inuyasha? In love? Can it be? Does he love me? Really?'  
  
CLIFFHANGER!! Kinda. Not really, only sorta. Who will KAgome choose? The next chap is a songfic I wanted to write, and the revealing of why it is called "Two Princes". REVIEW!!!  
  
Oh, yeah, for all u VPM fans, i am perfectly aware that Kyuketsuki means Vampire. However, he is NOT a vampire. It is just a cruel joke on my part. I don't like him b/c I am a big Kagome/Inuyasha fan. And I cannot make up names. And I also cannot decide what she will tell him. Review, tell me if u think she should go with him or not. After all, Inuyasha IS pretty abusive! 


	2. Chapter 2

Two Princes chapter 2.  
This is the promised songfic. See, I pulled a fast one on you. The reason the fic is called 2 princes is b/c that is the name of the song in this chapter. HAHA! U thought it would turn out they are both princes or something, huh? :-P  
  
  
One, two princes kneel before you  
That's what I said now  
Princes, princes who adore you  
Just go ahead now  
  
Inuyasha had to think. So he went into the forest to be alone. Kagome had a choice to make. Only she didn't even know she had one! If he said nothing to her, she would marry Kyuketsuki and never know his true feelings twords her.  
  
One has diamonds in his pockets  
That's some bread, now  
This one said he wants to buy you rockets  
Ain't in his head, now  
  
And Kyuketsuki was human. She would have a human husband and human kids. Who needed a Hanyou? True, he could become human... but he wanted to be a demon.   
  
This one he got a princely racket  
That's what I said now  
Got some Big Seal upon his jacket  
Ain't in his head now  
  
He had fancy clothes. And, he lived in her world. He was not confused by telephones, malls, ect. She did not have to jump down a magic well to see him.  
  
You marry him, your father will condone you  
How 'bout that now  
You marry me, your father will disown you  
He'll eat his hat, now  
  
What would her parents think if she went to live in his time? What would the world think of a Hanyou in her time?  
  
Marry him, marry me  
I'm the one that loved you baby can't you see?  
Ain't got no future or family tree  
But I know what a prince and lover ought to be  
I know what a prince and lover ought be  
  
But he loved her. Truly loved her. She had no large secrets from him. His only secret from her was his love. If he confessed... and they had spent a long time together.   
  
Said if you want to call me baby  
Just go ahead now  
And if you like to tell me maybe  
Just go ahead now  
And if you wanna to buy me flowers  
Just go ahead now  
And if you like to talk for hours  
Just go ahead now  
  
He didn't care what she said. He would tell her. He began his walk to the Bone Eater's Well to go see her.  
  
  
Marry him, marry me  
I'm the one that loved you baby can't you see?  
Ain't got no future or family tree  
But I know what a prince and lover ought to be  
I know what a prince and lover ought be  
  
He needed her. He needed her scent. He loved her. He did not know how much he did until now. He needed her to stay with him always. He needed... a ring. He went to the jewlery shop in the village on the way to pick one out. He slipped it in his pocket.  
  
Said if you want to call me baby  
Just go ahead now  
  
'Please please say yes, Kagome!'  
  
And if you like to tell me maybe  
Just go ahead now  
  
'Or I can wait a while, like Kyuketsuki, if you need time.'  
  
And if you wanna to buy me flowers  
Just go ahead now  
  
'I don't mind if you want to wear that disgusting perfume stuff again. As long as it's you, Kagome!'  
  
And if you like to talk for hours  
Just go ahead now  
  
'We can forget about the shards if you want to. I don't care. You are more important.'  
  
Oh Baby!  
Just go ahead now  
Oh!  
Just just go ahead now  
Oh, your majesty!  
Just go ahead now  
Come on forget the King who... marry me!  
Just go ahead now  
Come on, come on, come on  
Just go ahead now  
Go ahead now  
Just go ahead now, etc.  
  
"Kagome? Are you there?"  
"Yes, Inuyasha? Why are you here?"  
"I... Don't marry Kyuketsuki!"  
"Why ever not?"  
"I... I love you, Kagome."  
"That's nice."  
He reacted as if he had been slapped.  
"Don't get me wrong, I love you too, Inuyasha. But... you are so fickle, you hurt me so many times. Today I may be "Baby",  
"My sweet Kagome", or some such. Tomorrow, I'll be "Bitch" and "woman" again. And what about Kikyo? No, I think I'll accept Kyuketsuki's offer."  
"Kagome..." but it was true. He had been horrible to her. He deserved this.  
  
  
DOes he? Should Kagome marry the vampire man? REVIEW!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Two Princes ch. 3  
  
This is about Kagome, what she is thinking. it is poetry. 'thinking', ***** signals flashback (i hate flashbacks... i never use them.... only i have to now.... oh well.)  
  
Tears  
salty  
bittersweet  
running down her face  
thinking of  
love  
and pain  
  
'Kyuketsuki...  
he is nice  
he would be good to me  
that is all i want  
but  
do I love him?  
yes  
but not as much  
as I love... another  
  
such pain...  
such hardship  
I want Inuyasha  
i need him  
and that is why i cannot have him  
  
he hurts me so...'  
remembering  
"bitch!"  
"Feh! Like i care"  
"you need to get the shards!!"  
"Kikyo wouldn't need to study!"  
"Kikyo would put the shards first!"  
"Kikyo.... Kikyo..."  
  
remembering  
that night  
not so long ago...  
  
********************  
dark  
rain  
storm  
thunder  
lightning  
rain  
she needed to   
go home  
she said   
goodbyes  
  
the well  
lightning  
him  
he was there  
again  
"I have to go home, Inuyasha!"  
"no you don't, bitch! You have to stay here! We have to find all the shards! Why you wanna go home, huh? so you can go run to your boyfriend?"  
"Inu, don't make me say the s-word"  
his eyes  
glaring   
dangrous  
"just try it."  
"Osi... ahhh!"  
movement  
too fast!  
pain!  
across her face!  
lines of pain  
like fire  
burning  
she looked up  
his left hand  
claws extended  
sharp  
cruel  
cutting  
his right hand  
reaching  
twords his sword  
he was not going to let her go  
but she was strong  
she crawled  
stood  
ran  
to the well  
tumbled  
fell in  
safe.  
******************************  
  
She could not marry him  
what if he hurt her again?  
what if they had kids?  
she saw him with Shippu  
he hated kids  
what if he hurt them?  
she knew others  
with bad marriges  
it never worked  
she needed to feel safe  
Kyuketsuki would not hurt her  
she did not love him nearly as much  
but she would settle  
  
tears  
salty  
bittersweet  
crying  
for her true love  
  
  
k, i would go on, but the next part breaks the mood a bit. So I will leave her to her tears in her room in her apartment, and go on to the next chapter. :-( so sad! 


	4. Chapter 4

Two Princes 4  
  
This is not a poem. I went back to story format. I still cannot decide who she should marry. I recived exactly one suggestion. Thax for reviewing!  
  
they put:  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! she HAS to marry Inuyasha! She CAN'T marry that other guy!!  
  
So thanx for the suggestion. o course, this was from before the last chapter, when u find out why she won't marry him. So now that u r informed, please give me an INFORMED opinion. thanx!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
Kyuketsuki was at her bedroom door before too long. He knocked politly. "Can I come in?" He heard only sobbing in reply. So he opened the door.  
It was dark in her room. She had candles burning. She was sobbing on her bed, but she tried to hide it when he came in. "What are you doing here?"  
"I live here."  
"not in my room, you don't!"  
"I heard crying..."  
he walked into the room. He looked about. She had a picture in a frame on her bedside table she had been looking at. He went and picked it up.  
"Who is this?"  
She pushed the pictre face-down. "nobody."  
He picked it up. "Is this Inuyasha? You're old boyfriend?" It was a picture of a man, with white hair, and dog ears. They were most likly fake, he looked as though he was wearing a costume.   
"yes. Now leave."  
He ignored her. "Is this what you were crying over? Did he hurt you again? I know you go stay with him when you leave here. I know he brakes your heart each time. I know it was him, that time you came home with your face all scratched up. Nobody in town knows where he lives or works, so he must live far away. What did he do to you? did he have some sort of nail contraption?"  
"He... " it was too late to deny it. "I do go to him. I have to. he... has something of mine..."  
"Blackmail?"  
"no... well..."  
"I'll kill him for you."  
"no!"  
What could she do? Inuyasha would always come between them. Unless...  
"Come with me."  
"Where are we going?"  
"to see Inuyasha."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She took him out to the well, on the family property her parents still owned. "hold on to me, or you might not arrive.... I can go, but few others. But if you are touching me..."  
He looked at her with pity. Had she lost her mind? Or was there some secret tunnel under the well... that must be it. Some secret passage... Inuyasha must be involved in some rather bad things.  
They went into the well, and came out again. "Are you there? Kyuketsuki?"  
"I'm here." but they were in the sunlight! And who were those people? And where had the house gone? "Where IS here?"  
She giggled a little. "more like When. We have gone back in time to Fudal Japan. Come, meet my friends."  
They went to go see Keade, whose house had become sort of a meeting place. On the way, they ran into Sango and Miroku. Shippu was at Keade's house.  
"This is Sango and Miroku and Shippu."  
"A kitsune!"  
"yes. Oh! there's Inuyasha!"  
"Where?"  
"he just left... he looks mad..."  
"I'm gonna strangle him now."  
"No! don't! I'll go talk to him. You stay here." and she kissed him quickly and ran off after Inuyasha.  
there was a pause.  
"so.. you are the lucky guy that stole Kagome?" asked Miroku  
"well... she still hasn't answered me yet. Why is Inuyasha so mad? Why does she go to him? Why does he hurt her? Why does he break her heart? I need some answers, here!"  
"Oh... she hasn't told you?" asked Sango  
"Told me...."  
"It's a long story..."  
"I have time."  
"Well, for starters, she is the guardian of the Shikon no Tama."  
"What? since when?"  
"Since Kikyo died."  
"Tell me everything."  
And she did. She told Inuyasha and Kikyo's story, told of the freeing of Inuyasha, told of the breaking of the jewl. "So you see,that is why she comes back. She has to, to find all the shards. As for the other questions, they are all tied in to each other. Inuyasha... i think he loves her. But his nature is to be gruff and mean. So when she goes home, he wants her to stay. So he insults her. And she loves him, too. That is why he is sworn against you. To him, you stole his beautiful Kagome. But he never physically hurt her... it was always Shippu he kicked about."  
"There is where you are wrong. She came home, once, with deep, bloody scratches across her face. She had been gone a week or two. I knew... or thought I knew... she had gone back to her old boyfriend to stay with a while. I thought... and I was right. Inuyasha did that to her. It must have been him. He is the only one with claws! Except Sessumaru, of course... but did any of you see her get raked across the face by him? I thought not. And now that I've met him, and heard you all tell of him, I will do anything to prevent my Kagome from being hurt him."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Inuyasha! INUYASHA! INU... yasha."  
"I heard you the first time, bitch. Come to tell me the 'happy news'? I hope you know I could care less."  
"Inuyasha...."  
He turned to face her. "Is that ALL you can say!?! My fuckin name?!?!?!"  
"I... no, I... I wanted you to know..."  
"Feh! Whatever it is, it obviously isn't important. Kikyo never stuttered like that. Now THERE'S a girl who could speak her mind!"  
She looked hurt, wounded. "Is that all I am to you, Inuyasha? A Kikyo replacement?" she whispered.  
"Feh. Like you care how I feel about you." and with that, he flipped into the treetops and was gone.  
  
  
  
Still struggling with the ending. Next chap will be another song fic, provided I can find the stupid lyrics!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

The song I am songficing is called Silly by Taral. This is a kagmome thoughts chap, bit it also kind of applies to Inuyasha.   
  
  
Silly of me   
To think that I could ever have you for my guy   
How I love you   
How I want you   
  
Kagome was confused and tired. She loved Inuyasha. She now knew that she could not live without him. She could not marry Kyuketsuki. She loved Inuyasha with her entire being, her whole essnace.  
  
Silly of me   
To think that you could ever really want me too   
How I love you   
  
aBut he did not love her. She had been right. He had only been saying that to get her to look for the shards. It was time to face facts.  
  
You're just a lover out to score   
That knows that I should be looking for more   
  
Hence also the refusal to let her go home. He knew if she had real friends and a boyfriend, she would not be so dependant on him for love and affection. Little did he know she would always need him.  
  
What could it be if you had seen   
What could it be   
Ohh love, Ohh love   
Stop making a fool of me   
Ohh love, Ohh love   
Stop making a fool of me   
  
She did not know what to do. Inuyasha loved Kikyo, of course. He never liked her. She was an idiot, a royal idiot. And she was alone.  
  
Silly of me   
To think that you could ever know the things I do   
Are all done for you   
Only for   
  
Inuyasha! All this, for love of you. And you never cared a bit for me! I don't care, I need you so!  
  
Silly of me   
To tell them all   
That every night and day you call   
When you couldn't care less   
  
I lied for you, lied to everyone I knew, just to be with you. And you do this to me! No, i did this to myself. How could I ever have thought you were different?  
  
You're just a lover out to score   
I know that I should be looking for more   
What could be if you had seen   
What could it be   
Ohh love, Ohh love   
Stop making a fool of me   
Ohh love, Ohh love   
Stop making a fool of me   
Oohhh   
  
I have to do something, I can't wallow forever. I suppose... I'll say yes to him. I'll have to marry Kyuketsuki.   
  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, silly   
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Your just a lover out to score, oh yeah, silly   
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh,Oooh   
La la la la la la   
La la la la la la   
Oh, Inuyasha, will you ever care about me? Am I to be doomed to a love-less marriage? Save me!  
But she knew that this time, nobody could save her but herself. If that.  
  
REVIEW!!! I NEED HELP DECIDING WHO SHE ENDS UP WITH!!!! U CAN SAVE HER!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

2 Princes chapter 6

I have an idea… I think I know what will happen now. I will weasel out of it. ^_^. Naw, I really have an idea.  You'll just have to read it and see! And No, Austin (if u ever actually read this), I am NOT killing off your namesake. :-P

            Kagome spent the day with Shippu. Shippu had aged a lot since the quest's beginning, of course, but was still funloving and full of life. Kagome found herself tearing through the woods after him, and then collapsing, laughing, when she caught up to the kitsune. 

            But in the late afternoon, it began to rain. The kitsune could tell a storm was brewing. "Alright. You run ahead, Shippu, and get out of the rain. I'll be along in a minute. I need to think."

            Shippu took off running. Kitsunes typically hated the rain, and this promised to be a full-blown storm! Kagome walked more slowly. She did not mind the rain so much. She had a lot on her mind.

            Possibly because of the rain, or possibly because she was lost in thought, she almost didn't see Kyuketsuki and Inuyasha standing in front of her in a clearing. But she did see them eventually, too late to go around. She had to confront them. So she stood in front of them, head bowed,  and waited for someone to say something.

            Inuyasha spoke. "He tells me you have not accepted his offer yet. Why not?"

She looked up. She had not been expecting this. A chewing out was more his style. She looked into his eyes. A pleading look… hope. He had not given up on her. She looked into Kyu's eyes. Sadness…. Pity. "you don't have to do this, I understand if you need time" his eyes seemed to say. 

            "I… um…. "

            "Is it me?" asked Kyu. 

            "No! no… you're so sweet, so kind, so caring…"

            "but you don't love me." 

            "No! I do…I think…"

            "Then what? Is it that you don't want to get married?" Or that she loves another more….

            A long pause.

            "Is it him?" 

            "yes." Kagome looked up. "I didn't want to say… I…. I love you, Inuyasha."

            "Then why didn't you refuse him and accept me?" broke in Inuyasha.

            "I…. I….."  her eyes focused on some distant point, as if she was seeing into the past, into her memories. She barely saw them, seeing only…. Only…

_the__ well… Inuyasha…_

_"I'm leaving"_

"no… no… I just want to go home!"

"Kagome? Kagome, what do you see?"

_"Feh!__ Bitch! You have to look for the Shards!"_

"I'll come back! I just need to go home!"

"What?"

_"Don't make me use the S-word!"_

_"Just try it!"_

"no…. no …. I never wanted to use it, I only wanted to go home! I never meant to hurt you!"

"Kagome…" she was turning pale, pale as death. The scars across her face stuck out. She dropped to her knees, and Inuyasha went and held her. "It's alright, It's alright, what do you see?" he used a pain-sharing technique he had learned long ago to share in the memories, to understand.

_"OSI—AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"___

_Pain like fire_

_A high shrill shriek_

_Pain… matched by heart-pain_

_Pain overwhelming_

_She never felt such pain before_

_Sharp claws_

_Glinting in the sunlight_

"noo… never again, never again, never" she whispered, before lapsing into unconciousness.

            Inuyasha held her close to him and wept. How could he have hurt her so badly? He didn't even remember it until now. She never let on.

            Kyuketsuki watched. He saw that she had passed out. He did not know what was happening, but he knew the Hanyou had something to do with it. He picked up a large branch and began to approach, slowly. "Get away from her, Youkai! I know your kind. A youkai trapped in a hanyou's body! Only a monster would harm her! Leave! Leave her! Go, I say!"

            Inuyasha did not move. Kyu was getting angry. "GO!" he came closer, closer. He held the branch like a base ball bat. "I'm warning you, Youkai!" and he swung the bat in horizontal arc, hearing a sickening CRACK! as it connected with his arm. Inuyasha looked up, a strange look in his eyes. Then he bent down over Kagome. Kyu readied the branch again.

            But Inuyasha did not hurt Kagome. He gave her a light kiss on the cheek and laid her down gently. Then, he was gone, into the night, almost instantly, certainly too fast for Kyu to realize what happened. 

What HAD happened? He remembered the look in Inuyasha's eyes. He could place the emotion in them now. Pity, compassion, love. It was as if he was saying "I know what I am, and you will never understand that. But I love this woman."

"What have I done?" he murmered. "Oh, Kagome, I'm so sorry… Kagome…"

He dropped the branch and scooped up Kagome in his arms. He carried her back to the village. Above them, the new moon rose.

K, I stopped here b/c I want you to think about what happened. I know it is a bit confusing. Part of this was a flashback, but the non-italic things happened while she was lost in memory. And no, Kyu does not know about the new-moon human-form thing. He just knows he possibly broke Inuyasha's arm. 


	7. Chapter 7

2 princes Chapter 7  
  
K, i will not bore you with an author's note today. This takes place immediatly after the end of the last chapter.  
  
Sango was worried. She and Miroku had sent Shippu and Kagome off that morning, with the promise that they would be back to Sango's for dinner. Sango was on the road a lot, obviously, but she had thought it wise to have a place to stay in the village. And it was not raining, and it was getting late, and Kagome had not come back.  
Shippu had come back, dripping wet, saying that Kagome would be right in. That had been over an hour ago. The storm had worsened.  
"Maybe I should go after her." Sango had never seen Miroku so worried about another person. He could not sit still.   
"no. Inuyasha is probably with her. It would not be good to lose all of you to the storm..."  
Just then, the door burst open. It had been kicked forcefully. Lightning falshed, and a tired, haggred Kyu entered. He held Kagome in his arms. She was unconsious. Both were sopping wet.  
"here... get her dry.... I have to go..."  
"NANI? Go where? In this storm? You'll catch your death of cold!"  
"I have to go... to find Inuyasha... I... his arm... it looked broken..."  
Sango looked at him for a minute. She saw that this was important to him. And Kagome needed care, they couldn't bicker with him for half an hour...  
"Go, then. But promise me you'll come back. For her sake."  
"I promise. Tell Kagome.... that I love her.... if I'm not back when she wakes up."  
"you WILL come back?"  
"I will. It may take me a while. I'll be alright. I have to go find him... and a Hanyou can hide very well... Take care of Kagome for me..."  
And he turned and left. Sango immediatly turned her thoughts to her friend. "Miroku! We need a stronger fire than that if we want to get Kagome warm! And I'll grab towels and clean clothes. Set up a cot first, then tend to the fire." And she went into her bedroom to find things for Kagome to wear.  
They set up a cot in front of the fire and laid her flat on it. They did their best to dry her off, and Sango made Miroku leave the room while she put drier things on her. Finally, the warmpth rousd Kagome. "Wha... Where.... Inuyasha...."  
"Kagome! you're alright! Kyuketsuki brought you in a while ago, sopping wet. He went out to look for Inuyasha. He promised he'd be back, and said to tell you he loved you. I've been so worried! Do you need anything? are you hungry?"  
"no..."  
They sat on her cot for a while, still waiting. Shippu fell asleep at the window. Finally, Kagome said, tentitivly, "Sango?"  
"yes?"  
"I.. I'm.. I..." and she burst into tears. And Sango came over to the cot and sat on it, and held her friend until the tears subsided. And the two women waited, holding on to each other, waiting for Kyu or Inuyasha to come through the door.  
Near midnight, they heard a small knock. They looked at each other, then Sango opened the door. Outside stood Inuyasha. He looked into the small room, a half-wild look in his eyes.  
"Kagome..." he said, then made a small wimpering noise and stumbled into the room and onto her cot. His arm was at a funny angle, probabaly broken. And he was in his human form, as it was the full moon. He looked scared and alone and... small. He and KAgome embraced, and held each other, until Inuyasha fell asleep. They set up another cot for him, next to Kagome's. And all seemed well, and after a while, Kagome fell asleep. But one man did not return to Sango's that night.  
  
  
yeah, yeah, 2 short, I know. That is why I am sitting here, with 32% battery life, on BART, typing this. oops, here's my stop! Shit!  
kk, i made it home, finally. I will post this RIGHT NOW!! just so you know, it is 5:27 PM 10/21/2002. 


	8. Chapter 8

2 princes 7  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were in the woods again. In the past year, they had stayed on the road constantly. Inu's arm had healed the next morning, of course, and Kagome was fine once she got her strength back. And now they hunted for 2 things: shards and Kyuketsuki.  
Inuyasha was acting really weird lately, though. He kept dissapearing. Kagome was really getting fed up.  
One evening, though, he took her hand and motioned for her to follow him. He led her to the Bone Eater's well, and signaled for her to get in. He never spoke anymore, not since... that night, a year ago. One year exactly, today.   
"Inu? you want me to go home? There's nothing for me there now. I want to stay here, with you!"  
He sat on the edge and made as if to jump in. Then he signaled her to go in.  
"What's there for me? My parents? I have nothing to say to them."  
He acted as if he was falling in. Kagome shrieked before she realized he was kidding around.   
"don't DO that! Esp. with tonight another new moon!"  
He grinned at her, then flipped backwards into the well. Right before he went to her time, he heard her yell "INUYASHA!" Then he was alone. He sat down in the well to wait. He only had to wait about 10 seconds before she hopped in after him. He caught her and grinned.   
"Don't scare me like that!" she scolded. In response, he swung her onto his back and climbed out of the well.  
The temple had been compleatly transformed. It was lit by hundreds of candles. Dozens of red roses adorned it. There was a swing-seat near the side, and Inuyasha placed her upon it. he then placed a wreath of pink roses on her head.  
"Inu... it's... wow, I just can't even..." began Kagome, breathless. Inuyasha placed a finger against her lips. He then went to a niche in the wall where a small box had been concealed. He took it out and knelt before her. He looked up, eyes shinbing, and opened the box to reveal a beautful ring.  
"Oh... Inuyasha.... is that an engagement ring?" He nodded. "Then.... oh.... yes! I'd love to marry you! Inuyasha! It's beautiful!" so THIS was what he had been up to!  
He placed it on hr finger and kissed her. Then he guestered to her parent's house.  
"you're right, now I DO have something to tell them!" She giggled as they headed to the house.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Months later, they had still not been wed. Kagome wanted to wait until their quest was completed. "We're so close...". But they did have a house in the village. They were there one day in summer. Kagome was cooking dinner, and Inu was tasting everything, getting in the way. They did this a lot. She would offer him tastes from her fingers, and he would beg like a puppy dog. They were laughing and having a grand old time, like the did always now. It was much nicer now that Inuyasha could or would not insult her.  
Suddanly, there was a knock at the door. "Inu will you get that?" he went to the door and opened it. From the kitchen, Kagome had a good view of the front door through a doorway. So she was shocked when Inuyasha opened the door and she saw who it was.   
"KYUKETSUKI!!!" she ran to him and gave him a big hug. "Oh, kyu, I missed you, where were you? I was so worried!"  
She finally let him go. "It doesn't matter where I was. What matters now is that I am here again. How are you, my beautiful Kagome?"  
"Well, me and Inuyasha... Inu?"  
He was huddled in the corner, eyes wide with fright. He was looking about like a trapped animal.   
"Inu? What's wrong?"  
"Stay back! Don't go near her!"  
after so long, it was a shock to hear his voice at last. But what... What WAS he talking about?  
"I'm not going to hurt her, Inuyasha."  
"Stay away from us!" there was a panicked note in his voice.  
"I.. I came to apologize. I... I understand now. I understand the look that you gave me. And... i understand that you love her, and she loves you, and that you would never hurt her. And... I came to say that she is yours, not mine. She never was mine. I... I'm so sorry, I.... I'm the monster, not you, never you. She needed you, and I... I chased you away. I'm going home now, Kagome. I... I should nevr have come to this time. I'm sorry." and he left, silently.  
Kagome was bewildered. She had faint memories of rain... and claws...  
"Inuyasha? What happened, that night in the rain?"  
His eyes became slits. Then he began to talk, still not looking at her.  
"That night... you were coming home, and me and Kyu were in the clearing waiting for you. We... asked you why you had not accepted either marrige preposal. And you said.. you said you loved me... and you said... I asked why you didn't tell me, didn't listen when I said I loved you... and... and you... you..."  
"terrible claws... I remember now... I... memories... that day by the well..."  
"I never meant to hurt you, I was just so... so angry, so hurt, so jealous... I knew you were going to him, and I wanted you for my own. I held you, shared your pain, your memories... I felt what you felt... and then you passed out. And he... he had a tree branch... and he called me... he called me..."  
"share your pain, Inuyasha. You kept it bottled up for so long... so long..." she whispered.  
He took her hand, and she leaned against him, and he bared his soul to her.  
  
"Monster! Demon! Only a monster would harm her!"  
'he thinks... he think's i'll... neverkagomenever i'd never hurt you'  
'pain like fire... flashing claws...'  
'i don't even know my own mind anymore'  
"And he hit me...."  
'pain... a thud, a sickening crack... pain...'  
'it's no more than I deserve...'  
'I have to go, leave, or he'll hurt her... goodbye my love, until we meet again.'  
Kagome pulled away as the memories ended. "Oh Inu...."  
"Kagome...  
"Inuyasha, I love you. I want to be with you more than anyhing. I hope you know that."  
"I love you too, Kagome."  
"Let's forget the quest and get married."  
"That's what I hoped you'd say."  
And they kissed, and they prepared to beign a new life together.  
  
k, that ending sucked. LEt me know how much it REALLY sucks, k?  
  
HEY! U! THE COWARD WHO WON'T EVEN SIGN HIS NAME! GET A LIFE, DAMN FREAK, AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! I'M WRITING AS FAST AS I CAN!!! PUTO!!!! 


End file.
